


"Hamilton"

by TellMyLegacy



Series: Drabbles! [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, a fic about the name "Hamilton"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: Hamilton was a name of pain and sorrow. Eliza was well aware of that.Hamilton Drabble #6





	

Eliza had always been proud of being a Schuyler. Her father was a respected general, her mother was a gentle angel, her brother's always protected her, and her sisters were the most supportive people in her life. She was proud to bear the name Schuyler.

Then, she became a Hamilton. _Elizabeth Hamilton_. The name had a certain ring to it that brought shivers down her spine, just like when Alexander whispered poetry across her lips, and made her completely and utterly helpless.

She became known as Mrs. Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton's wife. And she couldn't help but smile. Because that meant that she finally had a family of her own- children that she loves unconditionally, and a husband that fills the gaps in her heart. Because it meant that she would be eternally happy with her husband and children.

Then, her name became known with the "Hamilton-Reynolds Scandal," and she shed tears at night and burned his declarations of love. She had despised the name then. And as much as she wanted to escape, she could never leave her dearest children behind. Her true Hamiltons.

Then, Hamilton became known because of Philip Hamilton, the boy who aimed at the sky. And she whispered, "It's quiet uptown," because she doesn't think she can pull through anymore. But she still holds her Hamilton's hand.

Then, they whispered Hamilton across the streets as they talked about the man who never threw away his shot. They whispered Hamilton as the non-stop man took a break for the first time. They whispered Hamilton as her Alexander left her side.

Hamilton was a name of pain and sorrow. Eliza was well aware of that.

And before long, Hamilton was whispered across the nation with heavy smiles as Eliza reached for a hand she knew all too well. They talked about the woman who, after fighting for so long, finally reunited with her Hamiltons.

At last, Hamilton became known as a phenomenon, the miracle of the century. And she watched from heaven as the beautiful girl sang her part in the narrative. And she smiled. Hamilton became known as her legacy.

She told their story. And now, _we tell hers._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
